djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
One Lost Elmer
One Lost Elmer is a 2002 American animated period adventure film produced by DJW Studios for Warner Bros. Pictures. The fourth feature film from DJW Studios, it was written, produced, and directed by Damen Walker and co-written by William Martin Brennan. The film takes place in the early 1970s and tells the story of two young men named Edward and Thomas Woodcraft, who embark on a journey across the state of Nebraska to find their brother Elmer Woodcraft, who was separated from his brothers during a tornado. The film was released on November 1, 2002 in the United States. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, who admired its story and themes, and went on to earn over $223.3 million at the worldwide box office on its $52 million budget. It was later released on DVD and VHS on April 1, 2003. Plot On July 31, 1974, Elmer Woodcraft, a citizen known for his good deeds that saved his hometown of Bennington, Nebraska, is separated from his brothers Edward and Thomas Woodcraft when his plane is pulled into a tornado that destroys the town on the same day of the opening ceremony for Woodcraft Appreciation Day. After the tornado, the residents of Bennington, all of whom survived, wander around the devastated town in search of their lost hero. Knowing Elmer could have survived the tornado as well, Edward agrees to help them, even though he and Thomas have never gotten along with their brother very well. Thomas, eager to join Edward in helping the townspeople, uses his grandfather's "Guide to Uncovering Lost Treasures... and Lost Boys" to build a leaf blower to blow out a large portion of the Earth's surface, believing Elmer to be hiding in an underground mine playing tricks again. Unfortunately, the leaf blower blows itself out of Thomas's hands and out of the town. Later, the brothers learn that Elmer could be somewhere outside of Bennington, and use Edward's new car to leave the town and find him. During their trip, they run into the Good Ol' Goodies antique shop founder Howard Jefferson, who agrees to support their search for Elmer. However, when he takes the Woodcrafts to a shelter occupied by hooligans to make a group of helpmates for himself, he reveals his true intentions by abusively criticizing the Woodcraft family's customs and immediately driving off in Edward's car, leaving the brothers behind. Without a car, the Woodcrafts are forced to continue their search on foot. Meanwhile, Elmer is abducted and help captive by Johnson Peters, an assassin who recently bombed a lightbulb factory in Bennington. Elmer successfully manages to flee Peters' hideout, and upon his escape, he discovers a gang of bombers terrorizing a nearby village. Edward and Thomas learn about this and decide to stop the gang first before continuing their search. They ride down the streets on a horse carriage, which eventually tumbles down a steep slope and sends the brothers landing on the edge of the same town from earlier, which was evacuated after the attack. More coming soon! Voice cast *David Kaufman as Edward Woodcraft *Aaron Paul as Thomas Woodcraft *Jason Marsden as Elmer Woodcraft *James Woods as Johnson Peters, a sharpshooter assassin notorious for bombing numerous companies and areas and stealing whatever is paid to them. *Paul Giamatti as Howard Jefferson, the owner of an antique store that rarely had any customers (due to the store being built in the middle of the woods). Additional Voices * David Arnott * Kimberly Bailey * Jason Broad * Catherine Cavadini * Lanai Chapman * Will Collyer * Django Craig * John DeMita * Judi Durand * Greg Finley * Jeff Fischer * Peggy Flood * Barbara Iley * Carlyle King * Daamen Krall * Tracy Metro * Jason Pace * Paige Pollack * David Randolph * Noreen Reardon * Vernon Scott * Joel Swetow * Andrea Taylor * Andreana Weiner * Ruth Zalduondo Marketing Trailers *A teaser trailer was released on November 16, 2001, and was attached to films such as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Going Francisco. *The first theatrical trailer was released in May 2002, and was attached to films such as Scooby-Doo, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and The Gabriel Garza Movie. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 13, 2002, and was attached to films such as Me & Mobo, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, and The Transporter. *TV spots began to air on September 23, 2002. Video game A video game adaptation of the film was released on October 8, 2002 for Xbox, PlayStation 2, and GameCube. The PC version was released on October 23, 2002, and the GameBoy Advance version was released on November 16, 2002. Soundtrack The soundtrack album was released by Warner Sunset Records on October 22, 2002. The film's score (tracks 4-21) was composed by David Newman. Track listing All music composed by David Newman. #Say Anything - Edwin McCain #It's Always Something - Rick Springfield #Kid A (Radiohead cover) - John Mayer #It's a Fire - Portishead #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA More coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Release One Lost Elmer was released to theaters in the United States on November 1, 2002. It made its television premiere on HBO on July 16, 2003. Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on April 1, 2003. Another DVD release and a Blu-ray for the film was released on July 17, 2007. Transcripts Main To read the transcript for the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Category:2002 Category:2000s Category:One Lost Elmer